


Consternation

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex is War Personfied, Drama, F/F, Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse - Freeform, Gen, He Can't win, Kara Literally Becomes Death, Lena is always forgetting to eat, Mild Angst, Mild Humor, Not that Strange compared to comics as a whole., Now she's Famine, Poor Conquest, The Silver Banshee becomes Pestilence, Very AU, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 11:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12816201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Kara learns the world is far crazier than it seems, as she meets the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse themselves.Only to learn that destiny has bigger plans than she ever thought possible.Also, as my tags mention, I am aware Conquest was the original first one before Pestilence.





	Consternation

When she woke up this morning, Kara Danvers did not expect to be standing on a hill overlooking National City, with four men on horseback facing her way. Well, men might not be the correct way to describe them. 

When she was called here, she was not expecting this. She expected only that whoever called her really needed her help, for it was most certainly an urgent call. 

She frowned, not quite sure how to even begin to approach this situation. This was far beyond anything she had ever expected to encounter.

One of the riders looked at her, his face was old, weathered, unmistakably ancient. In his right hand were a set of scales, balanced. He spoke firmly. “It was always meant to be this way, Kara Zor-El. We are here for an important reason. It has been decided beyond all else, for our powers to be distributed to four beings who are worthy of that burden, and you are the one that shall choose three, for you shall inherit the one who comes last. The one of finality. The rider of the pale horse, Death.” 

Kara gulped. “I don't want that much responsibility.”   
Death looked at her from on top of the pale horse he rode and spoke. “This was always how it was meant to be. The powers we possess do not make us evil. Those who would have our abilities, will understand in time. The choices need not be made now. They shall be made in time.”

Lightning struck the ground in front of Kara, and when it was faded, the horsemen had vanished, leaving three glowing rings floating in the air. 

Kara felt a weigh on one of her fingers, and looked own to see a silver ring with a human skull depicted on it.   
She sighed, and flexed her fingers. The weight was enough that she knew the ring was not silver, despite it's coloring. In fact, using her X-ray vision on the ring revealed it to be denser than lead by many orders of magnitudes. Lead at any small thickness would let the occasional X-Ray through, this material, despite being as thick as a ring band normally is, was made of something she knew she could not dare remove and place down without causing significant problems.

The weight of the ring made her frown, and she walked over to the floating rings, and picked them up.  
Their combined weight was almost as much as the Ring of Death. Kara frowned and knew she had to figure the plans out that she would need.

&^&

When she landed on Lena's balcony, she landed with a greater force, and Lena looked up as she walked in. “Usually you don't land so heavy, what's wrong, Kara?” 

Kara shivered. “I don't know how to tell you this, but I just had an enlightening conversation with the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse.” 

“I think there would be be a few warning signs if that whole event started up.” Lena smirked.

Kara held up her and showed the ring on her hand. “I wish I was joking.” 

Lena frowned, and the other three rings floated into the air above Kara's hand.   
“I'm not controlling them. I was told I was to make the choices of who deserves the powers of the three remaining ones. I have literally become Death.” Kara sighed.

“Well, the good news, I'm pretty sure you're immune to Kryptonite now.” Lena grinned.

“I wouldn't be surprised, besides, I can't take off this ring anyhow. It weighs enough on it's own that I just can't place it down.” Kara sighed.

“How heavy can a simple ring be, even the ring of Death?” Lena sighed, this entire event had become beyond surreal.

“I believe it's made of Neutron star material.” Kara frowned.  
“Please don't drop it then.” Lena sighed.

Kara frowned. “I don't know. I need to choose 3 people for these rings.”  
“Alex would be good for War, let's face it.” Lena chuckled.

Kara nodded. “You are not wrong.”   
“So, I like food, and you always complain I don't eat enough, so I'll be Famine.” Lena shrugged. “I mean, this whole situation doesn't even begin to make sense, so I think we can just throw out the rule book and start from scratch here.”

Kara nodded and handed over the ring of Famine, which looked like the same as the ring of Death, but instead of a skull, it had a man's face, sunken and desiccated. Lena looked at it with mild amusement and then placed it on her finger.   
Kara took a deep breath, and then said directly to the ring of War.“Bring me War.” Two crossed swords were the design on it.

The ring vanished, and suddenly Alex appeared in the office with them. “What the hell just happened? Lena, did you just teleport me here?”

“No, that would be me.” Kara sighed. “We have much to discuss, Alex. You shall be War.” She tossed the ring over to Alex, and she looked at it. “Okay, what the hell is going on?” 

Lena sighed. “Kara became Death, leader of the Four Horsemen, and I've become Famine.” 

“This is the weirdest time for a cosplay of the Four Horsemen.” Alex sighed.

“This is not a joke, Alex.” Kara spoke, and held up her hand, and the ring of Death. “Perhaps, I can enlighten the situation a bit.” 

She held out both her hands, and a scythe suddenly appeared in it.   
Alex gulped. “Okay. That's a hell of a promotion.” 

Kara sighed. “Tell me about it. Apparently, this was always how it's supposed to be. Damnedest thing though.”

“Yeah, I didn't wake up this morning thinking, 'Oh, yeah, today I'll just become War of the Four Horsemen and destroy a quarter of all life.” Alex grumbled.

“We're not evil just because we happen to become the four personifications that people called, Death, War, Famine and Pestilence.” Kara sighed.

Lena shrugged. “The real question, who is Pestilence going to be?”   
Kara frowned. “I have no damn clue.”   
Alex sighed. “Well, Lillian Luthor is kind of like a pestilence in her own right.” 

Lena chuckled. “We are not having my mother become one of the Four Horsemen.” 

Kara sighed. “I don't know what we must do for now. I think we're going to have to handle this on our own. Figure out who would be the best. We've got enough time.” 

“What is our job then? If it's not supposed to end 99% of the world's population?” Alex frowned.

“Hey, this is new to me too. I didn't expect to become Death.” Kara frowned.

Lena nodded. “I think what we need to do is band together for now, and figure out where to go from there. Together. 3 heads are better than one.” 

Alex looked down at the ring of War that had brought her here. It rested in the palm of her hand. “Ah. Fuck it. I need some excitement.” She sighed.  
She slipped the ring on her finger.   
“Where do we go first?” Alex asked after receiving the full power of the ring of War.  
“Where it all began.” Kara grinned, and the three of them disappeared.

&^&

The three of them reappeared in a field, Kara looked around it and smiled. “See, this is where it begins.”   
Alex looked around and then frowned. “I don't see anything remotely special here, Kara.” 

Kara pointed to a tall tree in the middle of the field, a tree that had most certainly seen better days. “This is where we shall start. Where we shall do what is needed. Remember, we need not to kill, even those who may deserve it.” 

Lena nodded. “She wants us to make this place our base. That's what she means.”   
“Gee, Kara, maybe you shouldn't switch up past and present tenses...” Alex grumbled.

“Oh quit worrying about linear time.” Kara said. 

&^&

“To you, it's been a few days since we broke up, Maggie, but to me, it's been a thousand years.” Alex spoke.  
Maggie nearly jumped into the air. “Geez, Alex, don't sneak up on me like that.”   
Alex chuckled. “Well, I've changed a bit. You see, I got one heck of a promotion.” She held up the ring of War, on her hand. 

Maggie blinked. “That's a neat ring.” 

“I know. You see, we've all changed, Maggie. I became War, Lena became Famine, and Kara became Death.”   
“Kara became Death? The person who would never kill became Death? That's one seriously bizarre cosmic joke.” Maggie blinked.

“Well, We're three of the Four Horsemen, Maggie. It's been a thousand years, and we still can't figure out who the hell should be Pestilence.” Alex grinned. “We can't fully rise to power until that happens.” 

“I don't want to cause germ warfare.” Maggie frowned.  
Alex grinned. “I know, but perhaps you know someone.”   
“Honestly, I can't think of anyone who would fit the billing for Pestilence.” Maggie sighed.

“Well, if it makes you feel better, I can declare war on anyone who causes you problems from now on.” Alex grinned.

“Haha.” Maggie groaned.

&^&

“Hello, mother.” Lena spoke. Lillian looked up from the report on her desk she was reading. “Lena? How did you get here?”

Lena smirked. “Let's just say, I've learned a lot of things recently.” She held up the ring of Famine.  
“That ring does not really suit you, dear.” Lillian sighed.

“Well, yes, I agree, it looks a bit plain, but the power behind it is what fuels it. I've become something far more important than just a Luthor, mother.” Lena grinned.

“Should I go tell Sauron the One Ring looks a lot different now?” Lillian sighed.

Lena chuckled. “No, it's not that ring. It's Famine's ring. I have become one of the Four Horsemen.”  
Lillian frowned. “Well, that's wonderful.” 

“Well, probably not for you, and all, since I'm Famine. Kara is hilariously Death. Alex is War. We're still trying to find Pestilence. We've spent a thousand years, and we still can't figure this out.” Lena grumbled.

“And you decided to come to me for advice? I'm not exactly the type of person who can help bring that band back together, so to speak.” Lillian sighed, and wished today was not the day she gave up drinking hard liquor.

“Disappointing, but understandable, mother.” Lena sighed, annoyed that she couldn't get Pestilence.

&^&

Winn jumped nearly a feet in the air when Kara appeared before him while he was getting ready to go to sleep.   
Kara chuckled. “Sorry for the surprise, Winn, but it's been 1000 years, I need to talk to you. I need your help finding the perfect person to turn into Pestilence.” 

Winn blinked. “Four Horsemen Pestilence? I mean, I don't know of any other Pestilence.”   
“Exactly. Also, I have become Death, Winn. Alex is War, and Lena is Famine. We have literally discussed who should be Pestilence for a thousand years, and we still can't figure it out. I know you, I know how smart you are, and I know you could find someone we all know who could totally be our Pestilence.” Kara grinned.

Winn was silent for a moment, processing the information Kara gave him just now, and figured that it really wouldn't be worth it to question if Kara had run afoul of Insanity Kryptonite.   
“Well, my only advice is Sihoban. She's already going around as a Banshee, and they're technically undead, but that's the only person I can see doing Pestilence.” Winn sighed.

Kara smiled. “Thank you, Winn. That is perfect!”   
She vanished, and Winn was left to wonder if he was somehow poisoned with a hallucinogenic compound.

&^&

Sihoban thought something funny was going on when her cell door, made of extremely strong reinforced steel suddenly corroded to a pile of rust.   
Kara stepped through a moment later, and smiled. “Hello, Sihoban! And even now, you still look like that lady on Designated Survivor.” 

Sihoban frowned. “How exactly did you just nuke the door?”   
“I have more important powers now. You see, I know deep down you're not evil incarnate. You're someone who needs the ability I can give.” She held up the ring of Pestilence. 

The symbol on it was as one might expect, a swarm of flies. Sihoban looked at the ring, and said. “I can sense that is far more than a simple ring.” 

Kara nodded. “I have been given an upgrade. I am Death now. The leader of the Four Horsemen.” 

“Of the Apocalypse?” Sihoban groaned.  
“Well, it's not Arn Anderson's wrestling team!” Kara chuckled, knowing Sihoban wouldn't get the joke.

Sihoban frowned. “So, you want me to become the Horseman of?”   
“Pestilence. You're perfect. You're calling yourself the Silver Banshee, but really, what's wrong with creating plagues?” Kara smiled.

“Many things. But if you want me to be the Forth Horsemen, despite our differences, and you can destroy a door with a touch, I'm not going to argue here.” She reached out and grabbed the ring and put it on. 

“Alright! We're all together now. Even stronger than before! To our base!” Kara grinned, and then they both vanished.

&^&

Lena and Alex looked slightly confused about how they were suddenly in the base Kara had made 1000 years ago. Then Kara appeared, with Sihoban and Alex groaned. “Great, her of all people.”

“She turned the door to my prison to rust with a single touch, why the hell would I argue with her?” Sihoban sighed.

Lena chuckled. “Yeah, probably not a good idea to argue with Death.”   
Alex frowned. “So, that was a great waste of a thousand years.”

Kara grinned. “To be fair, until Winn pointed out how Sihoban was perfect, I wasn't ever going to come up with anyone.” 

Alex nodded. “That would do it. He still is in love with Sihoban in a way.”   
Sihoban chuckled. “You don't forget your first.” 

Kara winced. “Yeah, don't remind me of that.”   
Lena chuckled. “Kara, you'd think Death would be far beyond embarrassment.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I'm still growing into it.” Kara sighed.   
Sihoban chuckled. “Hey, I didn't exactly wake up today and expect to become one of the Four Horsemen.”   
Alex nodded. “Yeah, that's the weirdest part about all of this. I had no idea that this was going to happen.”

Kara frowned. “I just wish I understood why this was my destiny. I'm not designed for Death.”   
Alex spoke. “Maybe it's because of how nice you are, that you can truly control that kind of power.”

Kara sighed. “Perhaps. Now if only we could figure out what to do. We're not going to take over the world, that wasn't our job even before we became the Four Horsemen.”

“I'm not a biblical expert, but we're the Four Horsemen. Aren't we just supposed to herald in the end of days?” Sihoban sighed.

“Yeah, in a way, by killing nearly all life on earth.” Lena smirked.

“Okay, fair enough point.” Sihoban winced.  
Kara looked into the sky. “I wish I knew exactly what we are to do.”

Suddenly, there was the sound of a trumpet, echoing everywhere and all around them.   
Kara groaned. “I'm pretty sure we're supposed to come before the Trumpet judgments.” 

“Where is the damn seals being broken? The thousand years of darkness? What is really going on here?” Alex grumbled.

“I don't know.” Kara frowned.

To Be Continued.

**Author's Note:**

> No I am not on drugs. But If anyone does have any idea for how to continue this, please let me know. I'm open to criticism.  
> Or any advice at all.


End file.
